Rinse and Repeat
by tact-and-impulse
Summary: After opening his laundromat, Kenshin has a surprise visitor: the local kendo instructor, Kamiya Kaoru. Modern AU, written for Ruroken Week 2016.
1. The Beginning

**Author's Note: For Ruroken Week 2016, I wrote seven different AUs. I'll be releasing each one over the next few weeks. Depending on the responses/reviews, I'll decide which ones to continue and prioritize. (This does not mean I'll abandon the rest, just that they'll be tackled later.) Thanks in advance for reading!**

* * *

It was a quiet Saturday morning, when someone burst through the door of his laundromat. He picked himself off the counter, nearly slipping on the clean tile floor. He was about to call out a greeting when a pair of intense blue eyes locked onto him.

The owner of that gaze was a young woman, in a white gi and blue hakama. Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail, and with a determined stride, she approached the counter. "You. Are you the one who's been putting up these posters?"

"Oro?"

Her hand slammed down before him, flattening a piece of paper under her palm. "Advertising that our dojo's understaffed and doesn't have enough money? That the land is no good? We might be scraping by, but let me tell you something." She stared him down, emphasizing each word. "I will never hand the dojo over to _anyone_."

He swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. "Miss?"

"What?"

"This one only moved here last week."

"Last week…" She repeated, but the edge in her voice was gone.

"And this one did not put up these posters. This one isn't interested in your dojo at all."

She blinked, unsettled. "You're not?"

"This one is perfectly happy with the laundry business. This one has no intention of obtaining another store." He assured her.

"Oh." She deflated almost instantly, before scowling. "Then who's the one doing this?!"

"This one has no idea."

"I'll have to keep looking." And with that, she left as quickly as she arrived.

However, it wasn't the last he saw of her. That afternoon, she nervously entered the laundromat, a basket overflowing with dirty clothes in her arms.

"Is that…?"

"Yeah." She nodded and set her basket on the counter. "I'm sorry about earlier, so I thought I might as well give you some business. My students' uniforms need to be washed gently, and I don't have time to do it myself. So, if it's alright with you, can you take care of them?"

"This one would be happy to clean the uniforms." He sifted through the gi and hakama, covered in dirt and dust. "And yours?" Too late, he realized his mistake.

She flushed crimson. "If I did, what would I wear?"

"Ah, good point." He tried to ignore the sudden heat he felt and determinedly turned his focus on the uniforms. "These should be ready in two hours. This one will also fold them, free of charge. Because you're a new customer, there's a twenty-five percent discount, so the total is…" He listed the sum, which she agreed to.

As she paid for the laundry, she introduced herself. "I'm Kamiya Kaoru, by the way. I run the Kamiya dojo down the street, but I guess you know that." The last was said with some mortification, but he chuckled.

"This one is Himura Kenshin. It's nice to meet you, Kaoru-dono."

"Kaoru-dono?" Her mouth pulled downwards. "No need for formality, just call me Kaoru. I can call you Kenshin, can I?"

"That's fine." It was refreshing actually, although he still stuck to using the honorific for her.

She didn't accept that immediately, and from her perch on the counter, she called out. "Aren't we around the same age?"

At the end of the hall, he was swirling the clothes in a basin of water, and he looked up. "You can't be thirty."

Her eyes widened. "Thirty?! I thought you were twenty!"

"This one is used to hearing that." He shrugged and began to scrub detergent into an off-white gi. It was better to remove as much dirt first, before putting the washers to good use. "Then, are you twenty, Kaoru-dono?"

"…nineteen. I guess I should call you Himura-san." Her lips pursed.

"No." For some reason, he disliked it, and he hastily added. "This one is still fine with just 'Kenshin'."

"Alright." She then took over the conversation, explaining that she was a kendo instructor and was enrolled in a teaching program at the local college. After he loaded the uniforms in the washer, she told him about her students and the cause of the discolored clothing.

"Since the weather's been so nice, the boys wanted to spar outside. I said 'that doesn't mean you can roll around on the ground', but they ended up doing it anyway. Then, I found out they watched an action movie, and they wanted to copy the stunts. Honestly." She shook her head in dismay.

"Well, they're energetic." He said.

"Definitely. At least they're putting the energy into kendo. Did you practice martial arts?" She meant it as a friendly question, but he was momentarily taken aback.

"Oro…" Luckily, he was saved by her vibrating cell phone.

"Sorry, Kenshin. Let me take this." She sighed before heading outside. Her call was long and it must have annoyed her, because she impatiently tapped a foot. It made him smile.

By the time she returned, the uniforms were already tossing in the dryer. "That was a family friend who likes to talk. Anyway, where did we leave off?"

"This one can't remember."

"Hmm." She looked over the walls. "You said you just moved here last week. Does that mean I'm your first customer ever?"

"Yes, you are. It's an honor for this one." He inclined his head, in a subservient gesture.

"Hey, stop that." But she laughed. "So what made you go into laundry?"

"This one thinks it's relaxing."

She scrunched up her nose. "That's…interesting, but that means you'll have less stress in your life. You'll live longer."

That was almost the exact opposite of what he had been told years ago. "Also, this one's family owned a dry cleaning business."

"Did you help out?"

"No, this one was too young. This one does remember when it closed, because there had been an ambulance outside. This one was told that it was bird flu, and this one's parents had been sent to the hospital. This one had been told they would return, but they never did."

"That must have been hard on you." She said softly. Abruptly, the dryer's alarm went off.

"It was a long time ago."

After he folded the uniforms back into her basket, she carried it off and waved goodbye. "See you around, Kenshin."

"This one will be here." Needless to say, the rest of the day was dull.

* * *

Kaoru didn't show up the next afternoon, but a man with unruly hair did. He was about Kaoru's age, but taller and rougher. He carelessly dropped off a foul-smelling jacket and dug in his pockets for change. "So when should I pick this up?" He asked around the toothpick in his mouth. As soon as Kenshin answered, he pivoted to leave and lifted a hand. "Later."

Kenshin grimaced, looking at the embossed character on the back. 'Evil' indeed. He wouldn't have been surprised if the jacket was soaked in sweat.

Well, business was business, even if it smelled horrible.

A few college students drifted in, and while they were polite, none of them lingered after dropping off their baskets. He silently fell into the routine of scrubbing away stains, separating lights from darks, and folding the dry clothes. As the hours passed, the clean laundry dwindled, until only the first jacket was left. The owner returned at sunset, swiping up the folded fabric and calling out 'thanks!', and left before the minute was up. At least he could close for the day. He was about to lock up, when Kaoru staggered in front of the laundromat.

Her arm was covered in blood.

He threw open the door, unconsciously reaching for her. "Kaoru-dono!"

"I'm fine, I just came back from the doctor's." She gave a weak smile. "I found those bastards who want to buy my dojo, and they pushed it too far this time. I can't even press charges; I got this gash from falling. Well, it was their fault I fell, but no one's going to believe that. I really am fine, Kenshin." She insisted.

"Then, Kaoru-dono, you should be home resting. I'll help you walk." He was ready to carry her out, but her nails bit into his wrist.

"I can't have my uniform bloody, not in front of my students. Can you clean it for me? Please?"

"Once this one sees that you're alright." He led her to sit in the back room, keeping the door open so the lobby's tinted glass windows were visible.

Bandages tightly wrapped around her upper arm, but she still looked strained. He offered her painkillers, which she gladly accepted, and as she choked down the pills, he talked to distract her.

After the outbreak of bird flu ended, he lived with his neighbors. Akane worked at a textile factory, while Kasumi and Sakura attended a rundown girls' school. Circumstances had led to them boarding together, but they insisted on giving him a futon and a place at their table. They had been kind to him, but it hadn't lasted for long.

On a deceptively peaceful evening, a gang of bloodthirsty men stormed the apartment.

Akane had fought them off, Kasumi had tried to run for the police, and Sakura had barricaded him in the only bedroom. When the police arrived, they were greeted with broken glass, thrown furniture, three corpses, and one sobbing boy.

After that, he was adopted by the eccentric potter Hiko Seijuro and his life became defined by Hiten Mitsurugi.

"What's Hiten Mitsurugi?" The painkillers seemed to be working, and she drowsily closed her eyes.

"It's a form very close to kenjutsu, almost dead."

"You _did_ practice martial arts." She smiled to herself. "If I had known…"

"It was this one's fault. This one didn't choose to say so."

"It's alright if you didn't tell me. We all have things we want to hide."

He couldn't reply to that, but as soon as she fell asleep, he noticed shadows passing by the front. They were heading down the street, and he quietly searched the back closet. There was a broom that had snapped a while back, but the handle was still good. Satisfied, he took it with him and slipped his feet into his shoes.

He locked the door behind him.

The Kamiya dojo was closed, but there was a group of thugs approaching the windows. He adjusted the wooden broom handle in his grip. It had been years since he fought real opponents, but he could make an exception tonight.

* * *

When he returned, he washed her uniform and his shirt with bleach.

* * *

In the following week, he didn't see her at all. Part of him wanted to visit her, but he had felt some presences lingering around and thought it was best to avoid her for now.

Kenshin rubbed his sore knuckles together. He was unscathed otherwise and made himself scarce as soon as they ran off. After that, he had driven her home before returning to his own apartment. The laundromat kept him busy enough, but even as he tried to slip back into the routine of cleaning, he still glanced at the door from time to time.

In the corner of his eye, he caught blue and white, and he snapped to attention. However, it was only a young boy, lugging a basket of familiar uniforms. The boy poured a fistful of coins and bills onto the counter. "That should be enough."

He took his time sorting through the money. "Are you from the Kamiya dojo?"

"Yeah, and you're the guy who cleaned our uniforms." Still, the boy eyed him suspiciously.

"How is Kaoru-dono?"

"The hag's recovering." The boy turned away and gruffly said. "Don't worry, we're keeping an eye on her. We walk her back to her house, and she just supervises our practices."

Relief flooded him, and it lasted even as he treated the uniforms' prolific green stains. Later, he noticed a large sign, embedded in the grass across from the dojo. The writing was cramped near the end, to fit the entire message, but it clearly read: 'Get Well Soon, Sensei'.

* * *

He had never been a heavy sleeper, and in his apartment, he startled awake to sudden heat. The air was far too hot. He stumbled out, pulling the fire alarm before knocking on his neighbors' doors.

That was when he heard footsteps on the stairs, almost too soft to be heard. He glanced up to see that the smoke detector had been disabled. So, those were the arsonists. When the last neighbor opened up, he quickly explained the situation and borrowed an umbrella.

He followed them out, and in the light of the flames, he recognized their faces. He wasn't the only one who remembered, for they ran faster. Not that it helped them. One slightly bent umbrella later, he dragged two back for the recently arrived police.

Fortunately, or unfortunately if one wanted to see it that way, he had…an acquaintance in the police force. Within half an hour, all of the thugs had been arrested, including the pair of brothers who were the ringleaders. They were also the ones who had wanted to seize the Kamiya dojo, so now, every loose end was tied up.

Everyone else had evacuated, he heard. His apartment had sustained the most damage, and while he had to move out, he was only glad the fire hadn't spread further.

"Don't get into any more trouble." His acquaintance's parting words were accompanied with cigarette smoke.

"This one will try not to." He tried for saint-like innocence, but Officer Saito only narrowed his eyes before driving off.

"Kenshin!" Slowly, he turned to see Kaoru running towards him, the edge of her dark blue bathrobe flapping. Her hair was in a loose braid, and her face was stricken with concern. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"Not at all."

"Thank goodness." She sighed and leaned forward enough to clasp his shoulder with her uninjured arm. Her hand was warm. "I was worried."

He opted for an oblivious smile. "There was nothing to worry about."

"Hmph, acting all brave." A scoff escaped from her, but her expression softened. "Do you want to come over? For tea?"

Perhaps, it was the late hour or the excitement, but something in him gave.

Her house was empty, and the small altar did not escape him. Kaoru noticed, tensing as she set two cups onto a tray. "My father was killed in the line of fire, six months ago."

"This one is sorry to hear that." He carried the kettle off the stove and poured the tea for her first.

"I won't pretend that I don't miss him. It's lonely, living by myself." She settled in her chair, stirring the steaming liquid with a spoon. "But I'll be okay. I have to be. Anyway, what about you, Kenshin? What are you going to do?"

"This one hasn't thought that far." He admitted as he seated himself across from her.

"Then, do you want to stay here? Just until your apartment is fixed." She added, a blush tinting her cheeks. "And only if you want to, but there's plenty of space here and our schedules are different enough so we won't disturb each other. We could negotiate on rent, although it makes me feel bad to charge you. Um…"

"If this one can propose something." He gently interjected, holding up a hand. "This one can pay with cooking. It is the least this one can do, especially with your injury."

"You can cook too?" A short laugh escaped her and she pouted, conceding. "Fine, but only if your meals are better than mine."

"In that case, it's settled." He smiled. Besides, he always did like a challenge.


	2. Moving In

**Author's Note: And I'm back with this AU! :D Since 2017 is bound to be rocky, some slice-of-life won't hurt at all. Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

As she stood before her door, Kaoru stared in amazement. "Really? This is all you have?" Kenshin had dropped off a duffel bag before he made a last trip to his ruined apartment. Now, he had just driven up with a large backpack.

He nodded. That really was all. "This one doesn't have many belongings."

"And one of them is a moped." She pointedly looked over his vehicle. She had remembered him driving her home on it, but she hadn't seen it in the daylight until now. "Magenta is an…interesting color."

He gave a wry smile as he dismounted. "It was used, but it was the best one offered. Is it alright if this one leaves it in the shed?"

"Yes, of course. There's plenty of space." She gingerly lifted his duffel bag with her good arm and frowned. "What is _in_ here? Don't tell me you collect rocks."

"Oro!" He smiled as he took it from her. "It's because of this one's cooking utensils."

She thought of offering her own, but if Kenshin was more comfortable with his, she wouldn't argue. "Okay. Let's start with the kitchen, so I can show you where I keep everything." She had stayed up late last night, scrubbing the stove. But at least, she wasn't embarrassed when they went inside.

The house had been built in the Meiji era, but it had undergone multiple renovations since. Kaoru now lived in the eleventh remake, and while she appreciated indoor plumbing, it was still too big and quiet for her.

After motioning him to leave the bags on the floor, she began to inform of the kitchen layout. "Alright. So, the drawers down here…Kenshin?"

He had been looking around in awe, but he gave a sheepish shrug when he met her gaze. "Forgive this one. You were saying?"

She shook her head, smiling. "If you want a tour first, you could say so."

"This one didn't want to intrude more than he already has. This one can wait, Kaoru-dono." He drew closer, reaching over to unzip the duffel bag. He smelled nice: clean and ordinary.

 _Like soap. He runs a laundromat, remember?_ She scolded herself before saying aloud. "Alright then." Quickly, she helped him sort out the kitchenware. He had managed to pack a sizeable pot as well as a frying pan, and she didn't know whether to be impressed or stunned.

"No cups?" The bag had been emptied, and she surveyed the countertop once more. There were plastic plates and bowls bought from the hundred-yen store, spoons to match, and wooden chopsticks. She assumed the taped box held knives.

"This one only had one and it broke during the move to Tokyo." He explained. "This one has been using disposable cups."

"Then, you can take one of mine. I have a set of cups, and ceramic dishes too. Feel free to use them."

To her surprise, he swallowed with hesitation. When he spoke, it was in a murmur. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. But really, it's not a problem." She turned to move the spoons into their rightful drawer. "Where did you live before moving here?"

He put away the bowls as he answered. "On the road. This one worked odd jobs, so this one has always been moving. The last place was Shizuoka, but this one came to Tokyo to start the laundry business."

"I see." She pressed her lips together. "That didn't sound like an easy life."

"It was bearable, but it was a little lonely." He sounded solemn, and she briefly wondered how long he had lived like that. But he changed the subject. "Kaoru-dono, where are the pots kept?" She directed him to the cabinets, and he found her rice cooker stored there too. "This is a good one." He remarked.

"Really? Because I always end up getting porridge from it." She confessed.

"You may be adding too much water."

"But how is it going to cook right?"

"It will work. Can this one show you later?"

"Like I said, feel free to use it. You still have to keep your promise about cooking your rent." She added with a grin, and he smiled back.

"Yes, of course."

Once the kitchen was in order, she gestured to the adjacent sitting area. "The television doesn't have satellite, but if you want more than news, we can discuss that. The table's big, but Otou-san and I always invited the students to dinner, once the competitions end." Her gaze drifted to the altar in the corner, but she abruptly looked away. If she kept going, she couldn't think about how much she missed him. She took a breath and walked on. "There are two bathrooms. One's for guests, if you go around the kitchen. The other's in the hall closer to the bedrooms, and that has the tub." She didn't bother to open the doors, and he nodded when she pointed them out.

There were four bedrooms, and Kenshin's was the furthest one down the hallway. She had felt slightly guilty about sequestering him there, but that room seemed to be the only option. She couldn't quite bring herself to remove everything from her father's, and the other spare was brimming with kendo gear.

However, Kenshin didn't mind. He stepped inside, his eyes taking in the bare walls and floor. He turned to her, with a wide smile. "Thank you, Kaoru-dono. This one will surely sleep well."

"I hope so. Oh! I'll get your bedding from the closet. You can sleep on a futon, right?"

"Yes, this one prefers it."

"I figured as much. By the way, this room's window has the best view of the yard. See, the maple tree's budding."

He glanced out. "So it is." He looked very calm, as the sunlight shone on his red hair. The tension seemed to leave his shoulders, and his lips curved upward. His scarred cheek creased a little, as if lightening the mark. "Kaoru-dono?"

"Huh?" She jolted. She had been staring, she realized, and warmth flooded her face. "W-what is it?"

"Is that a garden?" He was referring to the weedy patch near the fence.

"Oh. Right, that was my mother's. It's overgrown, isn't it? The plants haven't been properly cared for; she passed away when I was in elementary school. Do you want to try?" She was rambling, desperate for her voice to block out the sound of her accelerated heartbeat.

"This one would like to, if it's alright. It's cheaper to grow herbs at home." He mulled it over, murmuring a list of plants she didn't know. Then, he smiled at her. "Would you like anything?"

It didn't take her long to decide. "I like sunflowers. If you could find jasmine too, that would be great. So, um, you can decide everything else while I get your futon." The embarrassment hadn't quite left her, and she hurried off.

* * *

Within a week, they had fallen into a routine. Her classes started early, but instead of groaning at the sound of her alarm clock, she was lured out of her bedroom by Kenshin's cooking. He had mentioned that he only learned from the Internet, although it was more likely that he was a chef in his past life. Even toast was somehow good.

She had long tired of eating meals in silence, during breakfast, so she took it upon herself to talk to him. Usually, the subject was about kendo and her students. He was genuinely interested, although he politely declined offers to observe practice. Well, he'd accept one of these days.

Then, they went their separate ways and she'd give a cheerful smile. "I'm off, see you later!"

"Walk safely." He would wave in return, before heading in the direction of his laundromat.

The last lecture ended after lunch, and she taught for two hours at the dojo. The rumors had subsided, and she had Kenshin to thank for that. He hadn't taken any of the credit, but her father's former coworkers had informed her, while they were ensuring that he wouldn't harm her. As overprotective and nosy as they were, she appreciated how supportive they were, and quite a few of her students were their children. This network of social connections had saved her from being overwhelmed by Otou-san's death. It was hard to feel like crying, when a child performed a perfect kata and the parents applauded with delight. And if she stayed at the dojo, she wouldn't have to go home, not until the last student left.

Most of the time, that student was Yahiko. Kaoru wasn't aware of all the details, only that his mother had been hospitalized for a while. He didn't like to talk about it, and he busied himself by furiously cleaning equipment until his stepfather arrived. Kaoru sensed that their relationship was sour, but when she tried to bring it up, Yahiko would spit the old insult of 'hag' at her. She had talked to the police officers among the parents, yet the only advice she received was to watch for proof of abuse. She did her best, before for the day. After she had showered and begun her homework, Kenshin returned to the house by gently excusing his intrusion. She made sure to warmly greet him, hoping that his formality would wear off.

"Even if it's just for now, you live here, so you should say it." She had told him.

"Oro…" But each time, his protest was a little weaker.

It was the end of the week, when he finally said the words she had been waiting to hear. His voice was soft, but sure. "…This one is home."

She beamed. "Welcome home!"

It was a simple routine, but it was a comfortable one.

* * *

They prepared dinner together, with Kenshin handling most of the work. Kaoru still left the rice to him, but she wasn't bad at cutting vegetables. She set down the knife to wipe her forehead, and she stole a glance at Kenshin. He was grilling the fish, and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. His arms were slender, but he flipped the fish like it was nothing. He must have noticed that she stopped cutting, because he suddenly met her gaze.

 _Crap! Um, I have to say something…_

"You know, you don't always have to cook." She blurted and immediately clarified. "Not that your cooking isn't great, it is! But since you're new to Tokyo, I want to show you the best restaurants. Well, the best ones that are cheap."

 _Ack, I made it worse, didn't I?!_

"That's a good idea." He gave her a smile. "Then, this one will leave it to you, if you're thinking of anything in particular."

"O-okay." She returned to the vegetables with renewed vigor. Her focus wasn't disturbed again, until someone knocked at the door. "I'll get it." However, when she opened up, she was startled to see who the late visitor was.

Yahiko stood before her, his hair disheveled from sprinting. His backpack was slung over his shoulder, and he glowered. "I ran away."

"Yahiko…" She reached out to him, but he stormed past her to enter the house.

"I'm sick of him. I don't want to live with him anymore, so I'll just-" He stopped, at the sight of Kenshin setting the table. "Is this a date? Blech."

"That's not what this is!" A hot flush of embarrassment flooded her. "He's living here until his apartment gets fixed. Anyway, just tell me about what happened."

"I already told you, I'm just sick of him." He sullenly replied, and she frowned.

Kenshin spoke up. "Yahiko, can we tend to your ankle?"

"Huh?" Kaoru glanced over her student. It was slight, but he was favoring his right leg. At Kenshin's remark, he had tried to switch over, but the adjustment made him wince. She scowled. "You _are_ hurt! Here, sit down and let me have a look."

He must have been tired, because he grudgingly obeyed. His ankle was a little swollen, she noticed, and there was the beginning of a bruise.

Kenshin brought over the first aid kit. "Are you hungry, Yahiko? Dinner is almost ready."

"I'm not hungry."

"In that case, stay still." She undid some tape off the roll and set to work. She wasn't a master, but her bandaging was adequate. "Not too tight?"

"No." Then, his stomach growled, and she and Kenshin laughed. "Hey!"

The meal was a little lighter than usual, but the company was worth it. After the dishes were cleared, she addressed Yahiko. "I can't prepare the spare room in time, but you can take my room."

"And where are you going to sleep?" He snorted.

"On the couch, of course."

Kenshin didn't take to that idea. "Kaoru-dono, that won't be necessary. This one can sleep on the couch while Yahiko takes this one's room."

"You're both my guests, so you can take the rooms." She argued. "I'll clear the other spare tomorrow." It would probably take all day, just to get the kendo gear out of the house, and her arm was still healing. But the options were limited.

He turned to Yahiko. "What would you prefer? It's up to you."

"…I'd rather take yours. As if I can stay in a girl's room." Yahiko made a face.

"I'll have you know it's clean." She defended. "Kenshin, is this really alright with you?"

"Yes, the couch isn't bad at all."

And so, for the first time in a decade, three people slept in her house.

* * *

In the morning, there was another visitor. Kaoru was barely awake, but she faintly registered Kenshin stepping out. He closed the door behind him, and she tiptoed out of her room to press her ear against the wood.

"…arrested last night. The mother led us back to here, but to think you'd be here as well..." It was an unfamiliar voice, and there was the brief click of a lighter. "I heard the owner of this house is a young woman. Who knew, you had _connections_ in this city…"

Indignation flared within her. Whoever this was, he was incredibly rude!

"Saito…" Kenshin's intense tone surprised her. For a brief moment, it was as if the air had chilled.

"I was joking." Papers rustled. "Here are the documents. They should be returned by today." Then, he left, judging by the squeal of car tires.

Kaoru gingerly walked backwards, and just in time. Kenshin returned inside, widening his eyes when he saw her.

Luckily, her voice was still drowsy. "Morning, Kenshin."

"Good morning, Kaoru-dono." He smiled, but it was strained. "Yahiko's stepfather was arrested, and it seems that these documents must be filled out, for Yahiko to remain here."

"I see." She took the papers. "Who dropped them off?"

"It was a police officer."

That didn't sound like anyone from her father's division. But how did Kenshin know this person, when he was new to Tokyo? She wanted to ask, but she stopped herself. Kenshin had his own past, and that didn't matter to her. Kenshin was the man who owned a laundromat, who helped her when she was in trouble. Already, the garden was faring well under his touch; there were little sprouts already. And he was happy. He looked so pleased when she complimented his food, and he was genuine when he talked to her. If his past added weight to his smile like that, she wouldn't bring it up.

She glanced through the papers. "Kenshin?"

"Yes, Kaoru-dono?"

"You'll have to help me clear the spare room. And tonight, we're going to eat hotpot at the Akabeko."

"Oro? To celebrate Yahiko's moving in?"

"For both of you." She corrected. "My treat."

He pressed the back of his hand against her forehead, and tested his own. "Ah, there's no fever."

"Geez, of course not!" She huffed. "I just want to celebrate, since we all don't have to be alone anymore…well, if you don't want to-"

"This one wants to. Very much." He was serious, and her heart suddenly pounded.

The moment was shattered by Yahiko's shout from the bathroom. "Hey, how do you turn on the hot water?"

"This one will show him." Kenshin excused himself. "After breakfast, this one will help you."

"Thank you." She managed to nod, and as soon as he was out of sight, she hurried down the hallway.

If she started cleaning up now, there would still be time to prepare for tonight's dinner.


End file.
